


Make You Mine This Valentines Day

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, safe word, slight sub crash, sub dean Winchester x Dom Oc, valentines day, valentines day porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Dean makes a bet with Michelle, one of which he wins, one of which he looses. When she requests control will he submit?
Relationships: Dean Winchester x OC, Dean Winchester x OFC, Dean Winchester x Original Female Character, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester x OFC, sam winchester oc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Make You Mine This Valentines Day

Words: 10,690 - Yeah so this is officially the longest one shot I’ve ever written ;)

Warnings: Sub Dean, Dom OC, Restraints (Rope), Safe Word, Oral (Both Receiving) Face Riding, Orgasm Control, Slight Sub Crash, Dirty Talk, Swearing (Think That’s It!)

Pairing: Dean Winchester X OC Michelle

Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, OC (Michelle), Douche At The Bar

A/N: Okay, so this went on for longer than I intended ;) But i promise it’s worth it once you get to the good stuff :P I wrote this for one of my favourite people! Michelle she is such an amazing person and I’m sorry this is late babe! But I really hope you like it! - Please let me know what you think! I love the feedback as we all do! 

Another night, another hunt that had ended with the three of them in some run down bar, in the middle of some Podunk town, that practically nobody had heard of. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls, there were the obvious town drunks scattered around the place, as well as the drifters just like themselves. 

Michelle watched from her seat as Sam and Dean ordered their drinks and it was more than obvious to her at least, that she wasn’t the only person in the bar with eyes on the tall and gorgeous Winchester brothers. There were plenty of people eyeing them, some with interest or annoyance, others were completely lusting after them, the sighs were almost audible.

Rolling her eyes Michelle turned away from the scene in her eye line. Instead, she let her mind wander back to the last few days, how Dean in particular had been acting really damn strange around her. There was something about the way that he’d behaved towards her and around her that was so very different. She just couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but it seemed like every time she walked into a room and the guys were in the middle of a conversation, it would stop immediately. The entire thing was really beginning to bug her, what the hell were the two of them hiding from her. 

She was pulled back to the present when the two brothers returned to the table, taking up either side of her. Thanking Sam for her drink she let the guys talk, as her eyes drifted over to the pool table where a few possible targets had taken up residence, they had been there for at least the last fifteen minutes. Leaning closer to Dean she gently nudged him, “You wanna go hustle a game, I’ll even let you be the drunk guy” 

Dean chuckles a little taking a sip from his beer, placing the bottle back on the table he slips out of the booth, “After you sweetheart, I’ll be over in a minute” Dean stands and heads to the bathroom, Michelle turns to Sam as she stands from the booth. 

Before she can speak to him though she notices a look that passes between the younger Winchester and the bartender. “You okay Michelle?” Sam asks distractedly, his eyes never really leaving the beautiful woman behind the bar who’s now waving at him. 

“Why don’t you go say hi to the poor woman, she’s clearly interested and so are you” Michelle laughs, kicking Sam’s booted foot, forcing his eyes to meet hers, the blush on his cheeks only makes the moment that much more adorable. 

“You sure? You guys gonna be okay?” Sam questions, which makes Michelle frown slightly. It was only her and Dean why the hell wouldn’t they be okay. The three of them had been living together long enough. 

“Of course we’ll be okay, why wouldn’t we be?” 

Something unreadable passes across Sam’s face as he laughs awkwardly, for no foreseeable reason. “Well you know, I just don’t want you guys to kill each other, you know, if I’m not around” Sam answers quickly, clearly trying to brush it off as if it were nothing. 

Michelle decides that it may be best to just let it go, after all he was probably just flustered with the flirty barmaid and being called on it, it didn’t mean anything. Right?

“Okay…..Well, I’m just gonna go get started over there” she points in the general direction of the guys that are gathered around the pool table. Rolling her eyes Michelle quickly notices that Sam couldn’t be paying her any less attention to her if he tried. “So I'm just gonna go. Do me a favour and just tell Dean I’m over there, if you can even hear me, I guess” she half laughs half sighs before walking away. 

Michelle makes sure as she walks to put that little extra swing into her hips, this outfit was always her best for hustling pool. Sam and Dean had noticed a while back, how every opponent that she had gone up against became distracted, almost as soon as she bent over the table to take a shot. Not that the brothers had been completely unaffected either, that much was kind of obvious. 

The outfit was simple enough, the black lacy stockings fitted her toned legs like a glove. The tight black skirt hit just above her knees, but every time she would bend over even a little the lacy hem of the stockings was revealed, much to the delight of anyone watching her. The red and black plaid shirt she wore was probably one of Dean’s, it was a little baggy in places but it was pulled tight around her chest. Which gave her the perfect dip in her cleavage. 

She can practically feel the eyes on her from the pool table as she all but struts over, taking a pool cue from the wall before turning to face them. “Room for a little one?” 

There seems to be a silent conversation going on between two of the guys, before one of them elbows the other, eyes going wide as he looks between her and his friend. “Well I’d much rather play with you” he smirks in a way which makes Michelle’s skin crawl. When Sam and Dean smirked even while they were all joking, it was charming and maybe even sexy. This guy though was a different level of sleaze bag and Michelle would happily take his money. ‘Grin and bare it’ she says to herself returning his smile a little forcefully.

“How about we make it a little more interesting” 

That statement seems to make the guys ears prick up even further, “Oh yeah honey, how’re we gonna do that then?” he asks stepping closer to the table and closer to her.

“How about a little bet? Winner gets a hundred bucks” she says simply, chalking up her cue waiting for his answer.

“Sure, sounds easy enough darlin’. If you need a hand don’t you be shy” the guys winks, eyes scanning her body shamelessly as he licks his lips.

Michelle can’t help but laugh at that, spotting Dean stumbling towards them behind the guy she was talking to. “Oh don’t worry your head about that hot shot” his eyebrows practically shoot up into his hairline at her quick change in behaviour. “He’s a little drunk, but my man knows his way around a stick” her remark hits Dean’s ears and he grins like an idiot practically falling into one of the chairs by the table.

A chorus of laughter surrounds the table as she racks up the balls in the triangle. “Oh baby girl he is drunk off his ass” the guy practically snorts with laughter.

Michelle pulls the triangle from around the balls and tosses it to one side, just as she turns to see Dean standing from his chair, still swaying slightly. The death glare he sends the other guy is even enough to convince Michelle that Dean is angry as all hell. Dean’s big hands land on her hips and she smiles at the other guy as Dean’s mouth presses against her ear, “Why don’t you show them just how good you are sweetheart” 

“Why don’t you break” she smiles at the guy turning in Dean’s arms she glares up at him.

“Sure thing sugar” the guy responds, as his friends all remark at just how easy this is gonna be.

“Are you actually drunk right now?” she questions Dean, rolling her eyes when that lazy drunk smile spreads across his pouting lips.

“Maybe, just a little” he chuckles, holding up his hand leaving a small distance between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Well how the hell are you gonna beat him now?” Michelle laughs unable to help herself as Dean sways a little in her grip. Their earlier plan had been for Dean to take over and double the stakes of the previous bet. 

Dean scoffs at that, leaning even closer. His lips a breath away from hers, “I could beat this douche bag in my sleep” he argues, stumbling back until he takes a seat in the chair behind him.

Michelle squeaks out a little laughter, louder than she’d meant to as she falls into Dean’s lap, “Not convincing me there Winchester, no way in hell” she’s still laughing as she stands. Her opponent tells her to take the damn shot, “Sorry” she giggles, trying to stay in character while pulling herself back together, before she makes her way back over to the table.

Carefully bending over the table just slightly Michelle has to ignore the way Dean presses up behind her again. His fingers tighten on her hips when she adjusts her cue in her hands. She hears him groan deep in his throat from behind her. She realises that she isn’t even sure which parts are for show anymore, Dean had gone completely off script.

Taking her shot is a little more difficult than she would care to admit, but she manages to sink a ball into the right corner pocket. A whistle from the other guy pulls her attention slightly, “Nice shot darlin’” he remarks but Michelle doesn’t get time to answer.

As she stands straight to find her next shot Dean’s lips press to her ear, “Come on you know I can beat him, I bet you” 

She doesn’t turn to him this time, she simply bends again to take her next shot. “What are you betting Dean?” She whispers so that only he can hear, his hands slide along her arms holding her hands over the cue, his front plastered against her back. 

“If I lose I’ll clean your room for a month and cook you anything you want” he smirks against her ear as he pulls back to far, turning the cue at the wrong angle.

She swallows hand feeling his strength bearing down on her, “And if you win?” she asks quietly as Dean tightens his grip on the cue.

“If I win you let me take you out on a date” he says with finality, right at the same time as he takes the shot. The shocked noise that leaves Michelle’s lips as he misses is something he could never get tired of hearing, all those perfect little noises for only his ears.

Dean backs off from her, neither of them listening to what the other guy is saying as she steps closer to Dean. “Are you serious?” 

“As a heart attack” he replies still grinning like an idiot, as his gorgeous green eyes linger a little too long on her lips. “So are we on?” 

Chewing on her lips she looks up at his eyes again, “You’re insane” she laughs a little as Dean leans on the pool table beside her hip. 

“Then say no, but you won't. I know you” Dean replies, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip.

She mulls it over for less than a minute before nodding, “Yeah, fine. You’re on” 

Dean winks as he pulls away from her completely, “I’m gonna take over from my girl, she ain’t feelin’ so good” Dean slurs convincingly, “Double or nothing ass hat” Dean snaps as Michelle hands him the pool cue trying to hide her smile.

The guy snorts with laughter, completely ignoring Dean and looking back at Michelle. “I think your man has lost his damn mind” 

Michelle simply grins and Dean watches her closely as she takes the seat he had been in previously, slowly crossing her legs. It takes everything in him not to moan when the top of her lacy stockings are revealed from beneath her tight fitting skirt. She takes a sip of her drink before shrugging. “You heard the man, big guy. Besides, I’m his very best lucky charm. Although, if you’re scared, you can always say no and just pay up” shooting Dean a wink as she takes another sip from her drink. 

The guy considers this for a moment before looking back at Dean and shrugs. He holds up his hands before picking his cue back up, making another shot that he misses. “Have at it man, just don’t come crying to me when I take your money and I keep your girl, make her mine and make her scream all fucking night” As the words leave the strangers mouth, Michelle can practically see Dean’s entire posture change and stiffen, like he’s sobering up before her very eyes. 

Michelle can’t help but laugh at the guys' words, until she notices the shift in Dean’s stance. She can’t see Dean’s face, but just by the pure look of fear on the strangers, Michelle is sure that the look Dean had shot him was a warning.

Dean smirks with that dangerous glint in his eyes, reminiscent of his demon days. Other than that his features are schooled, his voice eerily calm as he speaks. “You speak about her like that again and you won't be walking out of this bar” 

Now as much as she wanted to tell Dean to calm down, remind him that she could take care of herself. There was something about him just then that was so downright sexy, something she had tried to ignore the entire time she’d known the Winchesters. But instead she just smiled, watching from her little corner as the guy nodded quickly, avoiding meeting Dean’s gaze completely. Clearing his throat he gestured to the table, “Just, uh. Take your shot man” he tried to hide the waver in his voice, but it was clear to just about anyone who was close enough to hear.

Chewing on her lip Michelle watched the game play out, just the way Dean usually played. Either that little angry moment had sobered him up, or he really wasn’t that drunk to begin with. Dean tossed his pool cue on the table, as he turned to walk towards her money in hand the guy and his friends rounded the pool table. On instinct Michelle shot up from her seat, pushing Dean out of the way practically catching the guys fist before it made contact with her or the back of Dean’s head. 

The guy was seething and shot out again, before Dean could get involved Michelle blocked him with her body. Before anyone knew what was happening Michelle had twisted the guys arm behind his back and pressed his face into the table. Dean grinned proudly coming to stand behind her, knowing that she had learnt that move from him. 

The usual sweet lilt to her voice was gone, replaced by what was known as her hunter voice. “Seriously? Hitting a man from behind? Do you have any balls whatsoever?” Michelle spat twisting the guys arm harder making him whimper in pain. “You lost. Fair and square, now get your buddies and get the fuck out” 

“You tricked us” the guy cried out as Dean pulled him free of Michelle’s grip, he couldn’t stand it anymore she was so fucking hot when she got like this. Dean shoved the guy easily towards his friends who caught him after the slight stumble. 

“You heard the lady, now leave. While you still can” Dean all but growled.

They left quickly after that and Michelle turned to glare at Dean, “Hey! I had that handled” she pouted shoving his chest lightly. 

Dean ran his teeth over his bottom teeth as he looked down at her, he took her hand in his and pushed the money against her palm. Closing her hand around it she smiles up at him, finding herself drawn to his gorgeous lips and perfect teeth. “Well, as it turns out sweetheart, I was way more interested in talking to you. About the fact that I just won our little bet” Dean replied quietly as she steps closer to him.

“Hmm, yeah. I guess you did” Michelle replies thoughtfully, “But, I was wondering if you wanted to raise the stakes?” she questions, taking the seat she had been in before, Dean’s smile falls as he takes the seat opposite.

Dean sighs rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck, “What you wanna change the deal? Back out now I won because that’s fine I me…” Michelle Stops Dean’s rambling pressing a finger to his lips, which quickly close.

“Just let me talk huh?” she laughs a little and Dean nods as she pulls her fingers away he licks his lips. “You won the bet, so the date is still on” she smiles when he grins adorably at her, clearly fighting the urge to speak again. “I was just gonna say if I can beat you at a game, then I’m in charge of the date. Completely. Everything. All. Night. Long” Dean swallows hard at the meaning behind the last three words, but nods all the same.

“A-And if- When I win?” he questions, voice shaking a little. He meets her eyes as he clears his throat. Scolding himself inwardly for the way he sounded just then he sits a little straighter in his seat regaining his confidence. He seems to mull over his answer a little before he finally continues with the thought, “When I win, you’re on pie and beer runs whenever I need to go for the next month, along with laundry duty” Michelle nods still smiling as he reels off his list, “Not done sweetheart” he chides her, making her laugh before continuing. “Since the date is still on, I get a kiss right here, right now” he finishes flashing Michelle a cocky smirk as he racks up the balls.

Michelle quickly returns his smirk, holding out her hand to him. Her tongue runs along the back of her teeth as his hand practically wraps around hers, “You’ve got yourself a deal Winchester” 

“Good. Then let's see what you got. Don’t go holdin’ out on me now” Dean grins as she removes the triangle from the table, Dean bends to take his shot. 

Michelle knows what she’s doing as she leans on the pool table right across from him, resting her arms against the wood she leans forward. Her breasts pushing up further, creating a deeper cleavage which Dean tries and fails to ignore. Their eyes meet across the green felt and he licks his lips, briefly allowing his eyes to drop to her chest before moving his eyes back to hers. 

“Something wrong Dean?” she questions innocently, running her teeth over her bottom lip as she adjusts just slightly tucking a few curls behind her ear.

Dean groans to himself, gripping the pool cue a little too tight he follows her movement by accident. Which pushes the pool cue forward and just barely knocks the white ball into the colours. “You did that on purpose” Dean says accusingly, while he half laughs half huffs. Watching as she walks around the table, running her fingers along the wood as she gets closer to Dean. 

Dean, the man who is currently fighting with himself not to just grab hold of Michelle, throw her onto the pool table and say fuck it to the stupid bet. “Well Dean, since we didn’t establish any rules does it really matter?” as she winks at him Dean mumbles something that she doesn’t catch under his breath.

Lining up to take her shot she feels Dean press up behind her, hands on her hips. Rolling her eyes she just smiles. Much to Dean’s surprise Michelle remains as un-distracted as before, potting the next three balls with ease. When his hand brushes against the lace just under the line of her skirt, Michelle can’t help but shiver. Which of course knocks her off her game, so she instead pots one of Dean’s balls. “You dick!” she laughs shoving his chest as Dean grins down at her again. “Okay, new rule no touching, at least not until the date. Because that is just way too much cheating” 

“Okay that’s fair” Dean laughs, taking the pool cue from her.

The game continues until they’re down to the black ball, with it being Dean’s turn Michelle is sure he’s about to wipe the floor with her. “I might let you out of the laundry sweetheart, not sure you have the stomach for it” Dean winks as he lines the shot up perfectly. 

“Dean?” Sam calls loudly from across the bar, Dean moves a little too fast to turn to look at his brother. 

Michelle laughs to herself as Dean seemingly doesn’t realise what he’s just done. The cue had knocked into the ball when he’d turned to speak to Sam. “What?” Dean asks as Sam comes over to the table, smirking he points at the woman behind the bar. 

Dean glances back at the table and he knows she’s seen the ball move by the massive smile on those beautiful lips of hers. He just hopes that the rash move with the cue wasn’t too obvious. But there was something about having her in control of anything and everything that did things to him. When she suggested it he couldn’t explain the way his stomach flipped until he’d allowed himself to think about it, then his mind had been made up. Not that he wanted her to know that, “I’m jus’ gonna leave with her” ,Sam slurs happily waving at the woman, who giggles at him before waving back.

“Okay, have fun little brother” Dean laughs clapping Sam on the shoulder as his brother walks off humming under his breath.

“Ah ah ah, no you don’t” Michelle laughs as he bends to take the shot.

“What’re you talking about?” Dean asks looking between her and the ball, then it seems to hit him. “Oh come on! That does not count!”

Michelle smiles and nods her head taking the cue from him, “Sam was nowhere near the table when you hit the ball honey, it counts” 

“Oh fucking hell! Fine” even as he says the words he’s trying to sound annoyed, but the look on his face is telling a different story. Did he do that on purpose?

Sam leaves with the woman just as Michelle sinks the ball, turning to find Dean holding his hands up behind her. “I guess you win then sweetheart” 

Michelle shrugs stepping into his space so his back hits the wall, “I usually get what I want” she winks, watching Dean’s Adam’s apple bob harshly as swallows a little harder than usual. Grabbing his shirt in her hands she leans up on tip toes so that her lips just barely brush his.

“Fuck” Dean groans under his breath as she presses her body against him. 

His hands ball into fists fighting the urge to touch her, “So does tomorrow work for you?” she asks voice breathy against his lips. 

“Yeah t-tomorrow works. Isn’t that-”

Michelle cuts him off with a seductive smile, causing her lips to just barely brush his. “Valentines day? Yeah, is that okay?” she checks quickly, feeling suddenly a little uncertain for the first time tonight. But when Dean nods she lets out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding until now. Backing away from him she watches Dean relax a little, “Okay good then, I’ll look forward to it. You wanna head out?” 

“Yeah sounds good gorgeous. Just gonna go take a leak” he winks at her, quickly kissing her cheek. Before he jogs off in the direction of the little boys room, she can’t help but smile at his retreating form.

Michelle finishes her drink before pulling on her coat, it’s almost like she can feel eyes on her as she leaves the bar and she can’t explain it. Shivers run up her spine as she walks outside, in the direction of the impala pushing her hands into her pockets as she walks. 

As she turns and leans back against the impala a figure emerges from the darkness. Her hand hovers over her gun as the large figure approaches slowly, the light from the front of the bar ticks on and she lets out a sigh of relief. “Dean, almost fucking shot you! Are you trying to give me a heart attack you idiot!” 

Her hand moves from her gun to press against her rapidly thumping heart. Ignoring the way Dean laughed as he stumbled a little towards her. “So adorable when you shit scared” he grins unlocking the Impala, they both slide into the front seat.

“You sure you’re okay to drive?” Michelle asks as he turns the key in the ignition and revs the engine. 

“Yes dear. I’m fine” he sasses as he pulls out of the parking lot his eyes drop down to her thighs, where her skirt had ridden up, revealing the lace of her stockings and Dean suddenly feels like all the moisture has left his mouth. “You, uh - Are you gonna wear them for our date?” he questions nodding towards the lacy material covering her incredible legs. 

Dean can’t help but watch as her fingers glide over the sheer material, pushing her thumb just in the top where the lac sits, pinging it back against her skin. Dean can’t help but lick his lips before his eyes are forced back to the road, “These? Yeah I think I might” she smiles seductively, as Dean turns to meet her eyes. 

The elder Winchester clears his throat, shifting awkwardly in his seat. “W-What else?” he questions, swallowing around the massive lump that seems to have formed in his throat, just as he turns down the road that leans to the bunker.

Michelle shrugs still unable to stop smiling at the way he seems to have gone a little shy around her. Moving closer to him her thigh brushes against his and she sees him visibly shiver, “You’re gonna have to wait and see baby” 

The rest of the ride is left in comfortable silence, except for the sexual tension which is clearly obvious to the pair of them. They walk inside the bunker together, as they reach their respective rooms Dean catches hold of her arm and she turns to face him. “Are you sure about this? You sure you don’t wanna change your m-”

Michelle cuts off his rambling pushing him back against his door, Dean’s mouth drops open as her small hands grip his plaid shirt tightly. She pulls him down towards her roughly pressing her lips to his. Dean can’t help but moan into the kiss when Michelle presses her body against his. Those big hands land on her waist and she has to pull away from the kiss, knowing that she’s losing herself to the magic of Dean Winchester’s mouth. “Does that answer your question?” she asks breathlessly, running her thumb along his bottom lip wiping away the traces of lipstick.

Pressing a hand to his jeans Dean licks his lips, letting his eyes drift down to hers. “Yeah sweetheart. Loud and clear” he replies just as breathless.

With that Michelle bids him goodnight and heads to bed, leaving Dean to watch her leave.

Not sleeping well was never fun but unfortunately it was something that Michelle was used to. By the time that she heads into the kitchen Dean has already left on a supply run, leaving a letter to explain his absence. 

Sam still hadn’t returned from his date which made her smile, he really did need a good night, poor guy.

Knowing that her outfit is hanging up in her room Michelle opts to read for a little while, it’s almost five in the evening when Dean returns home. “Where the hell have you been all day?” she laughs standing from her chair as Dean practically juggles the bags he’s holding through the door.

Michelle helps him lower the bags onto the table, “Sorry sweetheart, had to wrap up a case” as he says the words its then she notices the cut just above his eyebrow.

“Dean, I could’ve come with you” she sighs as Dean continues putting away the shopping.

“Look, It went fine just stop worrying, just a salt and burn”

“At least let me look at your head” Michelle reasons pulling out the first aid kit as Dean surprises her and takes a seat at the table. 

“Yes boss” he smirks as she steps between his legs. 

She can’t help but smile at those words, “You do know we’re not on the date yet, right?” 

Dean shrugs looking up at her with those stunning green eyes, “Yeah I guess” he says as his hands run up the backs of her thighs. Wincing a little as she dabs the cotton bud against the cut, he tries to focus on her face, the concentration in her eyes and the curve of her gorgeous lips. “So are you gonna tell me what you’re wearing tonight or not?” he questions huskily, fingers unconsciously tightening on her thighs and pulling her closer. 

“No more touching for you Mr handsy” Michelle warns him slapping his hands away from her, she shakes her head when he groans in protest, a small smile on her lips, “Look, just sit still Dean, I really need to go get ready” 

“Spoilsport” Dean huffs out, but she can see he wants to smile even if he doesn’t let it show on his face.

Finishing up with his wound Michelle looks him in the eyes. “You haven’t seen anything yet honey” the way she says the words has him confused, whether or not he should be nervous or excited or a little of both. He’s hypnotised by the sway of her hips as he watches her leave, a few minutes past and he decides to head to his own room to get ready.

After her shower she heads back to her bedroom, happy to see that Dean is still nowhere to be seen. Michelle had told him to be ready for seven, there’s part of her that almost can’t believe this is actually happening, but the possibilities of tonight are endless. 

Taking her time to get ready she does her hair and makeup first, getting her hair just right so that her natural curls look better than they had in months, hunting always got in the way of any real time to take care of herself as much as she’d like. Keeping her makeup mostly light she opts for a red lip, after all it is Valentines day.

Pulling on her red and black lacy underwear she smiles at the way it hugs her curves perfectly, rolling the stockings up her legs the sheer black fabric is so soft against her skin. Once the stockings are hooked into her garter, she pulls on the gorgeous form fitting dress. Just as Michelle is struggling to zip up the zipper there’s a knock at her door. The nervousness bubbles in her stomach, taking a deep breath she tells the person knocking to come in.

When their eyes meet in her mirror she smiles at the look of shock on Dean’s face, he looks just as gorgeous as ever, there was no denying he was hot, but she’d always tried not to think about it until he’d suggested the date as part of the bet. That damn red shirt that clings perfectly to his body. It’s practically straining around his biceps forcing the muscle to show fully, clings tightly to his forearms and pulled taut across his firm chest. He takes a slow step into the room, “You look fucking incredible” Dean groans teeth running across his bottom lip.

Michelle can’t help but stare at his mouth, wonder what it would look like when she watches him come undone beneath her. “Looking pretty damn good yourself Winchester,” she replies her voice a little breathy as he steps closer she’s still fighting with the zipper of her dress.

“You need a hand there sweetheart?” Dean asks nodding towards her back and pulling her from her thoughts. Michelle gives him a small nod and her best seductive smile.

His eyes are so much darker than when he’d entered her room, when he steps up behind her, his fingers skim down the skin of her back, pulling goosebumps across her body. Michelle keeps her eyes locked on his, fighting the urge to chew on her lip as he pushes her curls over one shoulder, exposing her back fully, he slowly pulls the zipper up. “You ready to go Dean?” her voice is like honey as she turns to face him, grabbing her coat from the side of the mirror. 

“My lady” he winks holding out his arm for her.

Michelle can’t help but laugh hooking her arm through his, “Such a gentleman” she says letting out a fake gasp. 

The ride to the restaurant Michelle had picked was short and sweet, their conversation was kept light, sharing hunting stories from the past and the good stories of Dean’s childhood, looking after Sam and all the things the two of them would get up to while John was away hunting.

Dean pulls into the parking lot telling her to stay put as he gets out of the Impala, walking around to her side he opens the door holding out his hand to her. Michelle takes his hand stepping out gracefully to stand by his side as Dean locks up his baby. To her surprise as he turns back to her he links his fingers with hers, “Where have you been hiding ‘this’ Dean?” Michelle asks jokingly as they walk through the doors.

“Plenty more where that came from sweetheart” Dean winks as they’re lead over to their table. 

“Promises promises honey” Michelle replies returning his wink as they take their seats, so that they’re sitting opposite each other. 

“Can I get you something to drink?” A voice questions pulling Michelle’s attention away from Dean momentarily.

“Could we get two beers please” Michelle smiles kindly, handing the drinks menu back to the young waiter. Who is gone almost as quickly as he appeared.

“So, you’re ordering for me now huh?” Dean questions a smirk pulling at his lips when his fingers brush the back of her hand.

“Sorry. Force of habit I guess” she laughs quietly, “You want me to stop?” 

Dean bites his lip when the front of her shoe brushes against his inner thighs when she rests her foot between his legs on the chair. One of Dean’s hands drops under the table wrapping around her ankle. He swallows hard as he meets her gorgeous eyes, the blue swimming behind the green as she leans forward her chin on her hand. “You’re in charge right?” he asks huskily, releasing her ankle to grip the side of his chair.

Michelle hums thoughtfully taking a sip from her beer, “What and that’s still okay with you?” the young woman checks as she watches him intently.

Dean’s grin takes her by surprise, “More than okay sweetheart, you won the bet after all. But don’t worry I plan on giving as good as I get when it’s my turn” The way Dean says the words is like a dirty promise, one that makes her very curious.

“I hope you like a challenge Dean” 

Dean’s lips wrap around his beer bottle, showing a peek of his tongue as he does so, “Oh I love a good challenge darlin’” Dean drawls licking the drop of beer from his plump bottom lip.

Michelle is slightly lost for words at that comment, but luckily the waiter returns asking for their orders. Dean orders a steak and fries, while Michelle orders the vegetable pasta. 

“Sam must’ve had a really great night last night, have you heard anything from him?” Michelle questions, changing the conversation for a moment. 

“Uh, yeah I have. Turns out he’s agreed to go out on a date with her tonight which means-” 

“-We have the bunker all to ourselves” Michelle interrupts with a smirk which Dean returns. 

“Exactly” Dean replies simply, licking those damn lips again. 

The waiter with the world's worst timing returns with their meals, Dean has to do his utmost to repress a growl at the man. “Enjoy your meals, please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you” he tells the couple kindly. 

Michelle kicks Dean’s shin under the table, pulling a groan from the older man. Years of working with him she could tell within seconds he was about to say something they would both regret. “Thank you” she smiles at the young man who nods with a small smile, not before glancing between the pair with a look of confusion on his face. 

“What the hell was that?!” Dean hisses across the table nudging her shoe with his foot. 

Michelle can’t help but laugh around her mouthful of pasta, “Don’t give me that you know what it was about!” 

After that they easily fall into their usual laughing and joking routine, enjoying their typical friendly banter. After a few more beers and their dinners are finished Dean grabs the dessert menu. “You want dessert? I could go for pie” he grins waving the menu at her. 

Michelle takes the menu with a smile, dropping it on the table. Standing from her chair she walks around the table to his side, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his ear. “I’d rather get out of here” she whispers lips brushing his ear lobe as her hands slowly move down his chest, “Thought we could see just how much you like me being in control” she pulls his earlobe between her teeth gently, she can hear his breath hitch in his throat as she releases his earlobe and presses a kiss to the side of his neck.

Dean hands her his keys to the Impala, “Go get in baby, I’ll settle up here” 

Wrapping her hand around the keys Michelle pulls on her coat, as Dean calls the waiter over. “Oh and Dean I already got the pie” 

She only hears him groan her name as she leaves still slightly giddy, quickly making her way back towards the Impala. 

She’s barely waiting for five minutes when Dean returns to the car a little breathless. “Everything okay?” Michelle asks looking him over slowly, as she hands Dean the keys. 

Dean pushes the key in the ignition before turning back to her, “Yeah, all good sweetheart. Guess I just wanna get us home” he chuckles a little awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Michelle leans into him as Dean pulls out of the parking lot. Letting her fingers brush the inside of his thigh, “Guess you better hurry up then cowboy” 

With that Dean puts his foot down, the ride is tense to say the least and the sexual tension could be cut with a knife. 

They step inside the bunker and Michelle pulls Dean into a demanding kiss, Dean can’t help but growl into her mouth as he pulls her against him. His hands grip her ass tightly, trying to pull her ever closer. Regretfully she pulls away from his mouth, pressing a single finger to his lips when he tries to chase the kiss.

Dean’s eyes flutter open meeting the the perfect mix of green and blue, “My room, one minute” Michelle smirks, slowly backing away from him, she can almost see him holding himself back from chasing her down those steps. 

“Come on seriously!” he shouts after her but she’s already running towards her room.

Once she’s inside she pulls the chair from the corner of her room and pushes it into the center of the room. She can feel the nervous excitement bubbling in her stomach as she waits for the knock to come. Pulling out a bottle of whiskey from the draw she sits it on the side beside the chair. 

There’s a knock at her door that makes her smile, taking a deep calming breath she turns back to the door with her most seductive smile. “Come in” When Dean walks into her room it reminds her of earlier that evening, “You doing okay there?” she asks as Dean walks in with a smile that would make anyone swoon. 

“Yeah, I'm okay sweetheart. Just a little nervous I guess” he chuckles awkwardly, but that stops when Michelle pushes up on her tiptoes and presses her lips giving him a chaste kiss.

Dean’s hands run across the bottom of her back, “Unzip me Dean” she tells him calmly, not looking away from his eyes. Dean nods swallowing the lump in his throat as his hands hesitantly move up her back, finding the zipper he pulls it down slowly. His eyes are fixed on her face as the zip hits the stopping point. “Good boy, now take a seat” 

Dean does as he’s told, taking the seat in the middle of the room. Michelle walks closer to him, stepping between his open legs. Slowly and teasingly she slips the dress from her shoulders, down her arms and over her full breasts, until it’s able to fall freely to the floor. Stepping out of it she kicks the material to the side along with her shoes. Dean groans deep in his chest, shamelessly letting his eyes run across her body. “Fucking hell baby, you look so hot” He goes to stand and Michelle frowns shaking her head, pushing against his chest with a firm hand so he falls back into the seat with a huff of breath. 

“Maybe we should go over the rules Dean” 

“Wait rules? What, like sexy rules?” he grins excitedly, looking up at her with wide eyes, a clearly excited look in his eyes.

She ignores the question and how much it makes her want to laugh, Dean is fixated on her as she starts to circle around him. “So rule number one, green is for good. If at any time you say red it all stops. Is that clear?” Dean nods quickly as she comes to a stop in front of him. “Use your words baby” Michelle tells him softly, tipping his chin with the tip of her finger so that he’s looking up at her.

Licking his lips Dean shifts in the chair, “Yeah so clear sweetheart” Dean replies in a breathy whisper. 

“Rule two” she purrs reaching down, running her fingers over the line of his cock pressing against the seam of his jeans. “You don’t come, unless I tell you too” 

Dean groans at that, “Fuck sweetheart, you’re gonna kill me” he lets out a grunt as Michelle grips the back of his hair and tugs short and sharp.

As she leans forward her lips brush his and Dean sucks in a breath, “Rule three baby, no sweetheart and no baby. You can call me-” she pauses as if she’s trying to think of something, loving the way that he squirms in his seat. Her tongue brushes his bottom lip and he practically whimpers, “-You will call me by my name, is that clear” Michelle lets the warning bleed through her voice.

She can see the tightening in Dean’s jaw at the words, but waits patiently for his answer hoping that she hasn’t pushed him too far. Dean’s hands are griping the sides of the chair tightly and his eyes are dark and glassy, he still hasn’t looked away though. Then his body relaxes slightly, “Yes Michelle” he breathes quietly and she can’t deny the way that her pussy flutters when those words leave his parted lips.

“Such a good boy Dean,” she praises him, loving how he relaxes a little further with those simple words. 

Michelle quickly presses her lips to his, the fingers of her free hand slowly brush down Dean’s throat, the muscles straining with the way his head is pulled back. With Dean’s parted lips Michelle's tongue pushes into his mouth easily, entwining with Dean’s ripping a moan from deep in his chest, his skilful tongue already proving itself as she sighs into his mouth.

As she slowly pulls away Dean’s breathing is a little erratic, “Please Michelle” Dean whines as she pulls away from him slowly. 

“Don’t worry baby, you’re doing so well. Now come here” Michelle’s voice remains calm as Dean stands slowly on shaky legs walking towards her. 

Her hands run slowly up his chest, pushing his red shirt over his broad shoulders. “Colour?” 

“Green, I’m okay” he replies quietly as her fingers brush across his stomach, pushing his black t-shirt up and he helps her pull it over his head. 

“Good boy” she smiles gently, Dean returns her smile biting his bottom lip when her fingers start tugging at his belt. When the belt clangs open she backs off slightly, “Take those off and sit back down” 

Dean keeps his eyes on hers a slightly cocky smirk on his lips as he pops the button of his jeans, pulling down the zip slowly. Pushing the jeans down over his hips and ass before he kicks them off to the side and takes his seat again. He can’t help but adjust himself in his boxers, especially when he notices Michelle taking a swig of whiskey, watching the way her lips wrap around the bottle. He can’t help but smile as she winces when she swallows the liquid. Bottle in hand she walks back over to him sitting in his lap, letting her thighs drape over his. Dean groans when she rolls her hips over him, he can feel the heat of her little pussy as it brushes over his covered cock.

Michelle tips the bottle to his lips and Dean takes a long drink before she pulls it away placing it on the floor beside the chair, savouring the burn as it goes down his throat smoothly. 

Michelle starts rolling her hips again keeping her hands on his shoulders, enjoying the gasps and moans that it pulls from Dean’s lips, “You look so good like this Dean, fucking perfect” she breathes heavily against his neck, sucking a mark into his neck, teeth scraping against the skin as she pulls away, causing Dean to groan loudly.

“Wanna feel you Michelle, please. Take your panties off, please” there's a shake to his voice as he looks up at her, she can practically hear the chair groaning under his grip.

“Breathe baby, you’re gonna break the chair” she giggles a little at Dean’s grunt, when he pushes his hips up Michelle gently pinches his nipple, pulling a small gasp from the hunter. “Don’t make me tie you up, Dean” 

Dean stills in his seat, taking deeper breaths as he tries to calm himself down. Michelle stands from his lap, hooking her thumbs in the sides of her panties. “You want these off baby?” she asks seductively as she rolls her hips. 

“Fuck, please Michelle” Dean groans, reaching for her, his fingers digging into her hips as he tries to pull her towards him. Taking her hands out of her panties they land on his. Dean quickly realises by the look in her eyes that he’s broken the bet rule, she was in charge and not once had she said he could touch her.

Swallowing thickly he pulls his hands away biting his lip as he looks down, she grabs his hair in her hand again and pulls his head up, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “Boxers off and get on the bed, these stay on until you’re a good boy again” her voice is a warning all on it’s own, Dean can’t help but marvel at how powerful and sexy she is. 

The last words suddenly hit him and his eyes went a little wider, “I’m sorry Mistress. Take them off please, I’ll be good” Dean begs with pleading eyes.

“Did I fucking stutter Dean. Bed now. This is your last warning, you’re not in charge tonight I am” Dean’s cock twitches as he silently climbs on the bed, he’d been in similar situations before, but with Michelle everything was so much more intense. He’d never needed someone to fuck him so bad in his life. Dean pulls off his boxers and lays on the bed, hands at his sides by his hips. “Colour?” Michelle checks climbing on the bed between his slightly parted legs.

Dean almost swallows his fucking tongue at the sight of her, “G-Green” he half stutters as her nails rake down his thighs. 

He can feel his warm pre-come leaking out onto his stomach, “There’s my good boy. Now hands above your head, hold on to the headboard” she instructs, her voice sounding more like a purr to Dean.

Straddling his legs she leans behind herself and unhooks her bra, letting it fall down her arms. “Oh fucking hell” Dean moans dropping his head back into the pillows.

“Dean look at me baby, wanna see your gorgeous face” her words make him moan as her breath ghosts over his aching cock. 

Dean lifts his head from the pillow, he can’t stop the whimper falling past his lips, when her tongue just barely brushes the head of his cock. Michelle moans at the taste of his pre-come hits her taste buds. “Please Michelle suck my cock, I need it” Dean begs shamelessly, pushing his ass down into the bed to stop himself from pushing towards her mouth. 

“So pretty when you beg baby” she smiles, nails creating red tracks down his thigh as she drags them across his skin. “You think you really deserve it?” 

The question seems to catch Dean off guard for a moment, but he bites his lip and shakes his head. When she presses a kiss to the tip of his swollen cock. Quickly remembering himself he speaks up. “No Michelle, I’ve been a bad boy” 

“I’m impressed” she smiles straddling his hips, her panty covered pussy sliding over his bare cock. Dean’s teeth sink into his bottom lip as he watches her, trying not to beg for more than he deserves. Michelle loves the look on his face as she continues to use him, every moan he bites back she can still hear, the way his thighs shake beneath her ass.

Suddenly she stops her movements, causing Dean to suck in breath at the needy throb of his cock. Michelle stands from the bed, making Dean whimper and crane his neck when she comes to stand by his head at the side of the bed. Pushing her panties down slowly, past her hips and over the curve ass she lets them fall the rest of the way and kicks them to the side. “I think you deserve a little treat, so tell me Dean. What do you want?” 

Dean answers without hesitation, “Wanna make you come Michelle, sit on my face please” 

She shivers at his neediness to please her, “Since you asked so nicely baby” smiling as she climbs onto the bed, her knees on either side of his head. Michelle’s hands push into his hair as she slowly lowers herself close to his eager mouth. 

“You smell so fucking good” Dean practically growls, licking his lips when she tugs harshly at his hair. As soon as she’s close enough Dean’s tongue brushes through her soaked folds, the moan that comes from him vibrates through Michelle’s body. She lets herself lower down further, practically sitting on his face as she rolls her hips against his tongue.

Michelle’s eyes flick up to the headboard, seeing Dean’s hands flex around the bars. She knows what he wants and when his tongue pushes inside her she almost gives in. As he shakes his head back and forth, his nose continues to brush against her clit. She’s so fucking close, the coil in her stomach so close to snapping. “Dean” she whimpers his name looking down at him, her eyelids heavy, breath coming out thick and fast. “So close baby boy. Gonna come all over your face. You feel so good” 

Her needy whining praise makes him double his efforts, growling into her as he feels her walls beginning flutter around his tongue and her thighs begin to quiver around his head. Her grip tightens in his hair with the final brush against her clit she comes, it’s hard and fast, almost painful as it burns it’s way across her skin. A scream of his name, followed by a string of curses is all he hears, though its muffled by her thighs squeezing tightly. She clings to him to stay up right as Dean happily laps up everything that she gives him. 

Releasing his hair she gently runs her fingers through the soft locks, sitting back on his chest as she comes down from her high. “That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever fucking seen Michelle” Dean groans as she moves down his body pressing kisses to his skin. 

“Thank you baby, you were so good for me” she purrs licking along the tip of his very red swollen cock, lapping up his heady pre-come. “Think it’s your turn now” Dean whimpers when she doesn’t stop there, wrapping her hand around his thick length, slowly pumping him in her fist, wrapping her lips around the swollen head and sucking lightly. 

“Oh fuck me” Dean cries out, throwing his head back into the pillows. The muscles in his thighs are burning as he clenches them tightly. The obvious sheen of sweat that coats both their bodies visible in the bedroom light

She pulls off of his cock looking up at him as he looks down with a blissed out look on his face, “Oh don’t worry honey, I plan on it” she smiles licking a line from the base to the tip of his length. Then she takes him back into her mouth again, moving one of her hands to his thigh as the other gently plays with his balls. 

“Fuck! Please. I’m gonna come” Dean practically shouts when his cock hits the back of her throat. Michelle smiles around him despite herself knowing what’s coming before it even happens. Almost thirty seconds later he does it, Dean’s hands drop from the headboard and push into her hair. Despite the way Dean tugs at her hair trying to pull her back, Michelle releases his cock with a lewd pop. “Please don’t stop. I’m so close” His eyes are wild begging her, his lips red from his teeth sinking into them. 

“Colour?” Michelle questions quietly, Dean’s hands drop from her hair and he swallows hard.

After a little thought he answers just barely above a whisper, “G-Green” 

“You sure?” she checks, straddling his hips nails gently scraping down his chest, over his soft stomach.

“Yeah, green. I-I’m good Michelle” 

“Good boy” she praises leaning forward over him, kissing licking and sucking at his neck, loving the way his breathing quicken beneath her. “You ever been tied up before baby? Because you clearly can’t keep those big strong hands to yourself can you?” Her question seems to take him by surprise but he shifts and clears his throat when she looks up their eyes meet.

She presses a chaste kiss to his lips, tasting herself there. “Yes Michelle. I’m sorry, just wanna touch you” 

Michelle ignores the last bit as she asks her question, “Did you like it?” she asks kissing his plump lips again.

“Yes” he swallows the breathy whine that leaves his lips as she reaches behind him, pulling out the rope from the back of the bed. Dean looks up above his head and licks his lips when she wraps the soft rope around his wrists.

Once she’s finished Dean tugs at his bindings, causing Michelle to smile. “Feel okay?” 

“Yeah, s’good” Dean answers as she moves back down his body, gripping his cock in her hand stroking it gently. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now baby, would you like that?” 

“God please, yes please. I need it” Dean whines desperately.

“Beg me Dean” 

That three words almost makes him come, Michelle squeezes the base of his cock as he throbs in her hand. “I can’t take it anymore please. I want you to fuck me. Wanna come just for you, want you to fucking own me” 

Her pussy flutters at that and how the fuck can you say no to that. “I already do baby” she smirks sinking down on his cock. Whimpering as he fills her perfectly, he’s so much bigger than anyone she’s ever had before. The shiver that rolls through her body has her falling against his chest as Dean’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “Fuck that’s big” she half laughs half moans. 

Dean groans as her laughter shoots straight through his cock, “Michelle, I’m not gonna last” Dean breathes out, his voice shaking as he looks up at her.

“That’s okay baby, just wait for me to tell you too. It’s gonna feel so good I promise” Michelle tells him calmly as she rolls her hips. 

“You’re so fucking tight” 

Leaning on his chest Michelle begins to lift herself off his cock and sink back down. The rise and fall of her body makes her tits bounce, Dean’s fucking hypnotised by her body and the way that she moves. “Feel so good Dean” she whines nails sinking into his chest. Continuing to bounce on his cock. 

“Please untie me Michelle, I just wanna feel you” Dean begs through his panting breath, hands tightly wrapped around the ropes that bind him to the bed. 

“If I -fuck!” she cries out when Dean’s hips thrust up against her, she reaches back harshly slapping his thigh, Dean hisses through his teeth. “Don’t start Dean” she warns breathlessly as Dean growls back. “Do you want me to fucking stop Dean” she warns and his eyes immediately go wide. 

“No! No god I’m sorry just please” he whines desperately, giving another tug of his arms.

“I was about to say if you’re good then I’ll untie you, but you still do as I say” 

“Yes anything you say, just wanna make you feel good” Dean rushes to explain licking his lips when she reaches forward.

“Good boy. Now, fuck me while I untie you” she instructs him, pressing a quick but rough kiss to his lips.

“Oh fuck yes” Dean groans huskily, as he roughly thrusts his hips up, immediately brushing against her most sensitive spot. Michelle cries out as one of Dean’s hands slips free, groping at her breast roughly, rolling her sensitive nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Dean’s thrusts are fucking brutal and she can feel the coil in her stomach wound tight, almost ready to burst. Almost as if Dean can read her mind, he drops her breast after a final tug at her nipple, reaching between their sweaty bodies he presses two rough fingers to her sensitive clit. Dean has to fight every urge and need not to come with her, he’s so fucking hard and her slick is dripping onto his balls. He’s not sure he’s ever been this turned on in his entire life.

White light bursts behind her eyelids as she comes, gripping to Dean’s arms as his hands roughly grip her ass, firmly sliding down her stocking covered legs. Loving the way that she feels under his hands. 

When she comes down from her orgasm she blinks her eyes open, quickly meeting Dean’s gorgeous green eyes. “Did you come?” she pants against his chest looking up at him, Dean whimpers shaking his head as she clenches around him.

“N-No” Dean replies in a broken whisper.

Michelle is slightly shocked as she looks at him, “Sit up baby, you’ve done so amazing for me” Dean shifts slightly beneath her as she sits up in his lap, his hands hesitate slightly as he sits up pressing his sweaty chest to hers. “It’s okay Dean, touch me please I want you to” He wraps one arm around her back, pulling her close as the other pushes into her thick curls. “Kiss me baby” she breathes softly against his lips as her hands push into his damp hair.

Dean presses his lips to hers, the soft careful kiss quickly turns insistent and desperate. Michelle moves again, rolling her hips against him swallowing all of his moans and whimpers as she works him towards his release again. Dean’s grip tightens on her as she picks up the pace, “Shit so close Michelle” he whines into her mouth as their tongues roll against one another.

Her lips release his soft barely their kisses across his jaw and down his throat. “Just hold it a little longer baby” He feels her pussy flutter around him again and whines loudly, “Use that pretty mouth baby talk to me” she moans against his ear, tugging the ear lobe between her teeth gently.

Dean feels like he’s loosing his fucking mind, she’s everything he’s ever wanted and so much more. Her forehead drops to his and she places a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. “Want you to come all over my fucking cock, hear you scream my name. That bet was the best thing I ever did, just wanna be your good boy” he whines loudly, knowing what it does to her to hear him so desperate.

“Oh god Dean. Come for me baby boy” Michelle whimpers as her nails dig into Dean’s shoulders feeling herself falling off the edge as Dean starts meeting thrusts, she comes again, this time looking into his eyes.

She watches Dean fall apart under her just like she’d thought about since that bet, he’s the sexiest thing in the fucking world in that moment. He growls so fucking deep she can feel it in her chest, every muscle in his body goes stiff as board. His parted lips beg to be bitten and kissed and sucked, his eyes squeezed shut as he clung tightly to her. As Michelle did her best to work him through it.

He falls back on the bed practically shivering as he holds her tight, Michelle squeals a little laugh. Quickly realising what he needs, she pulls the covers up and holds him against her. “Hey, you’re okay Dean I’ve got you” she whispers against the top of his head as he nuzzles against her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist as he breathes her in.

After five minutes of gently whispering praises to him and kissing the top of his head Dean finally speaks. “S-Shit, sorry. That was just so fucking intense” 

Slipping down the bed so that her face is level with his she presses a gentle kiss against his lips. “Hey, don’t you dare apologise! You did so well Dean, really I don’t think I’ve come so much or so hard” her small laugh makes him smile, green eyes shining as they meet the perfect mix of green and blue swirling in her eyes.

“Thank you, you were something else though” he grins hands finally moving across her body soothingly, making her sigh and smile against his lips. 

“You feeling a little better now?” she questions cupping his cheeks gently, thumbs brushing over his freckled cheeks.

“Yeah. I’m okay” he smiles kissing her slow and sweet, “Just glad I finally got the balls to ask you out, I’ve wanted you for so long” 

The shock is obvious as he looks at her with a frown, “You have?” 

He blushes a little, shrugging with a shy smile. “Surprised you didn’t notice” he laughs brushing the hair out of her eyes.

“I guess I never let myself think about it” she replies quietly, her tiredness making itself known with a big yawn, which Dean quickly reciprocates.

“Maybe we could talk a little more. After a sleep” he smiles as her legs tangle with his. She hums in agreement snuggling up against him, his head resting against her chest again. Michelle sighs utterly blissed out as she combs her fingers through his hair.

“Night Dean, thank you” 

“Night sweetheart” Dean says making her smile against the top of his head, thinking that if he ever did get control of her she was sure she wouldn’t mind.


End file.
